Breakdown
by headphonesinn481
Summary: Its been two years since Robin left the Titans, and he's completely different now. He has new friends and a new life, and he has no regrets about leaving the Titans. The Titans on the other hand, will do anything to get him back. ANYTHING. When a new threat arises, will Robin choose to help the Titans, or leave them to their fate. After all they did, is forgiveness even an option?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: thought I'd try a titans story! Hope everyone likes it! Anyways, the chapter is short,but I hope everyone likes it anyways.**

Titan P.O.V (pick whatever one you want to)

It has been two years since Robin left the Titans, and we all miss him more every day. I always find myself thinking about that day, the day that he stormed out. We all thought that he would come back; all thought that it was just a fit of rage over an argument. It wasn't. We figured that out too late. Maybe if we had gone out after him; maybe he wouldn't have left. But we didn't, and he did.

And now we are living with what we did. We have been looking for him ever since he left, but there hasn't been a trace. But we will find him. We will find Robin, and we will apologise to him. And we will get him back no matter what.


	2. Character Introduction: Ryan ( Robin)

**A/N: Robin is definately OOC in this fic! Just letting everyone know right now! Also, this is not a story for RobStar or RobRae fancy, because this is a RobinXOC fic. Besides that, I really hope that everyone likes this chapter. Its just a cahrcter introduction, and that's what the next few chapters will be! Because the characters are really important! I am only introducing the OC's and Robin, because you guys are already fammilliar with the other Teen Titans! So here we go! Onto the chapter!**

Leaving the Titans? Best decision that I have ever made. I'm not kidding. I wouldn't ever go back to them if I was given the chance.  
When I was with them; my life was always

" the leader Robin, be the best.  
2. Set an example.  
3. Be a hero.  
4. Put others first, no matter how much it hurts you.  
5. Fight the criminals.  
6. Keep everyone safe.  
7. Hide your identity.  
8. Never trust anyone.  
9. Don't get close to people.  
10. Always be serious.  
11. Keep up the act, because your in too deep.  
12. Never let them see who you really are."

Every day was just like that. I was always playing the serious responsible leader. The one who always dose the right thing no matter what.  
I can't believe nobody saw through my act. The same act that I put on for the people; when I was Richard Greyson, the son of multimillionaire Bruce Wayne and when I was Robin, Boy Wonder and Batman's trusty sidekick. The same act that I have been doing all my life.  
Yeah, leaving the Titans; best idea that I have ever had, and trust me; I'm full of amazing ideas. Its been two years since I left; and I couldn't be better.  
I don't go by Robin now though, it would make it too easy for the Titans to track me and find where I am. No, my name is Ryan now, and I think the name fits me better than any of the names that I have had before. Dick, Richard, Robin, none of those seemed to fit me very well.  
But Ryan, that just sounds like a name that fits me, though I couldn't tell you why.  
Let's see... any other need to know things about me? Uhh probably. Should I list it?... Nah. I hate lists. Seriously, here's a list of things that I hate,  
1. Lists  
2. Sarcasm  
3. Irony  
Yeah.. I know, I know, petty much? Its pretty ironic since I'm probably the most sarcastic person who has ever graced this wonderful, crowded planet that's bursting with idiots.  
But back to the Need-Know info.. umm.. I am eighteen now, and I am currently living in the apartments where the Jump City candy store used to be. You know the one that had the BEST candy anywhere? Well, that's where I live with my three best friends.  
You'll meet them in a bit. Let's see what else? Well, I look and act WAY different than when I was a Teen Titan ( if you haven't picked that up yet) and I look different too.

First of all; I don't wear my hair all spiky and gelled up anymore. It annoyed the hell out of me, so I stopped. I wear it au' de' natur'alle now. Its kinda hard to describe, but it looks kinda shaggy and always falls in front of my eyes.  
Uhh second difference? I dropped the mask. The thing was itchy and annoying anyways. I'm glad that its gone. The secret identity was bull shit anyways, just because people can't see my eyes doesn't mean that they won't be able to figure out who I am. I mean, come on? Really? Yeah, anyways; dropped the mask, so now people can see my electric blue eyes. ( you won't believe how many people stare and have to ask if I wear contacts. Their that blue)  
The third difference is probably that I no longer look like a traffic light wearing platform shoes. (What the hell was I thinking with THAT one?) Yupp, traded the traffic suit for something about a million times more comfortable and easy to move around in. I now wear a white button up shirt with a half tied black tie. You know, plus the jeans, Convers and a black fedora. (Don't know where I got the fedora from, but I wear the thing all the time. Hey, I can't help it! The damn thing is way too comfortable!

The last thing that makes me a different person is the way that I act and fight. I tend to tease and mess around on a regular basis; and I have this habit of punching people while their still talking. The whole Bad-Guy-Evil-Monologue-Thing can get REALLY annoying. I also don't waste time with the flashy tricks when I fight anymore. Unless I feel like showing off that is. Which, now that I think of it, is most of the time. So you know what? Scratch that last comment. Its a lie. I just do different, more effective and less girly flashy moves. And the attitude thing? Well, if you haven't figured THAT out yet, then I sure as hell ain't gonna tell you.  
Well, that's about it for me, and I'm willing to bet that your bored with me now; so I'll let someone else introduce themselves now.

Wait!, hold on a sec! I forgot something kind of important. Along with the whole different friends, different attitude, different look thing, I left out a little detail. So, as the result of some CRAZY freak accident when fighting Overload a while back... well, I kinda sorta perhaps somehow got the power to control electricity.  
See? Just a minor detail! Not anything important really. Okay, now for real this time! I am DONE talking! Or typing...whatever this is. I'll let Kylee introduce herself now.

**A/N: well I hope everyone liked this chappie! I worked hard on it, and I think it turned out good! Just letting you all know now that the Character Introductions are all in first person, but the fix will probably not be. I only do the intro's in first person so everyone can get a really good sense of the characters personalities!**


End file.
